


Ignorance is Bliss

by yoshizora



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: When told to do so, she would do anything but. Quanxi knows things she isn't supposed to know, and the Cosmos fiend offers knowledge beyond comprehension.
Relationships: Quanxi/her harem
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i had some vague fantheory about the fiends and something quanxi probably likely most definitely knows (potentially related to makima) and other shady going-ons but quanxi is just really gay and disillusioned
> 
> i think it's interesting how much of quanxi's character built up the idea of "ignorance is bliss" while one of her fiends is a cosmic horror who embodies the idea of knowing things beyond human comprehension. i love quanxi and her fiends! this takes place before the unnamed zombie fiend joins, since there's no canon info wrt how or when quanxi collected her group.
> 
> tldr it's free real estate

The Cosmos fiend was a mistake, to put it simply.

No one bothers providing the details and Quanxi doesn’t bother asking. There’s no need to ask when the command is simple: kill the fiend, before it spreads its incomprehensible madness further. The public would fall into chaos, or worse. Pingtsi suspects the truth behind these incidents, spouting off theory after theory until Quanxi has to tell her to stop talking.

Kill the fiend and keep the public quiet.

Easy.

* * *

“Hello, Miss Quanxi,” the Cosmos fiend speaks, serene and unbothered. She rests her chin on one hand and observes for now, seated behind a desk that looks like it was taken straight out of some old college library. Quanxi feels the unnatural pressure of the air all around her. The fiend has her on her home turf. Quanxi is completely at her mercy in this place; she might as well be a walking, talking corpse right now.

A sharp pang resonates behind her eyepatch. Quanxi ignores it, and takes a seat beside one of the many towering bookshelves that stretch far into the neverending void above her.

“The fear of the unknown,” Quanxi says, hunched over, elbows resting on her thighs, “is an irrational thing.”

“Oh?” The Cosmos fiend raises one brow.

“However, humans are irrational in of themselves. So maybe that fear makes perfect sense.” Quanxi ponders this, briefly. She looks up into the void. “I never felt that fear myself. What couldn’t see me couldn’t touch me.”

“The universe works in mysterious ways.”

“You’re strangely curious for a devil that embodies infinite knowledge.”

“I know everything about you, Miss Quanxi.” Somewhere in one of these millions and millions and trillions of books, there would be one leatherbound novel with yellowed pages and faded text and the entirety of Quanxi’s being condensed into a single footnote. The Cosmos fiend knows exactly where to find it, and how to infect this woman’s mind with the poison of knowing. “As I am sure you know enough about me.”

“You’re a fiend.”

“Yes.”

“Who made you this way?”

“Humans, of course.” The Cosmos fiend’s smile grows wider. “Would you like to know why?”

But, Quanxi does know. The regret of knowing cuts deep like a wound, digging down to the marrow of her bones.

Pingtsi was filthy and sadistic and cruel when they had met, and now she fawns over Quanxi and happily wears the dresses gifted to her. Pingtsi reciprocates with overflowing love without even being told to. She has complete freedom over her own life and being, if only in that regard, despite being completely tamed and lovestruck.

Long was revered as a dragon in some tiny village far away from civilization, given plentiful blood and the pleasure of burning whatever she liked. Quanxi wasn’t told by anyone to kill her. She simply took Long from the village and claimed her as her own. Long is quiet now, but she’s always the first to crawl into Quanxi’s bed.

In the supposed ignorance of an alternate world where she hadn’t learned the truth, she would have slain both Long and Pingtsi and that would be that. Or, worse, put them in collars and chains like a pair of hounds.

The fiends don’t deserve any of that.

They love Quanxi because they know that she knows.

“I’m not going to kill you,” she says, and it doesn’t matter that she _can’t_ even kill the Cosmos fiend in this realm.

“Is that so? I wouldn’t fight back if you tried. If my fate is to be killed at the hands of the world’s first Devil Hunter, then so be it. A purpose meant to be fulfilled, wouldn’t you say?”

“Not really,” Quanxi says.

“… I can tell you the true meaning behind Halloween. I could grant you infinite knowledge without the price of madness. You would become _unstoppable._ ”

Quanxi taps her eyepatch with one finger, her smile rueful. “Ignorance is bliss.”

“Or, I could force the understanding upon you. You will come to know everything and understand everything, and thus become unable to think of anything but Halloween until you die.”

“Doesn’t sound so fun.”

The Cosmos fiend stands up.

“I will join you, then. I will lend you my power as you see fit, as you fester in the truth you have uncovered about us Devils and Fiends. What shall you do about that, Quanxi? Create a new utopia built in your image of glass and silver? Or will you continue to suffer in your blissful ignorance, unwilling and unwitting? I see. So this is your decision.”

Quanxi approaches the old desk until she’s standing directly across from the Cosmos fiend. Carefully, and gently, she touches the exposed gore spilling from her head, fingers lingering upon a trail of it hanging down by the fiend’s cheek. It’s slippery and very warm. She takes a moment to carefully tie the end of it into a small bow, then straightens up to admire her handiwork. The Cosmos fiend grins. Her right eye pops out and tumbles from its socket.

“Halloween!”

“Mmh. Halloween.”

* * *

Complete custody of the Cosmos fiend is her reward for subduing it. No one has the balls to stand up to Quanxi and berate her for not carrying out her orders to the letter, anyway.

She has sex with Pingtsi and Long that evening, the act somewhere between frenzied and lazy as Pingtsi excitedly squirms at her side and Long takes her time between Quanxi’s legs. She’d… lost nearly all human sensation a very long time ago. These electric connections are far too precious to her now, and she willingly ignores the knowledge that this is her greatest weakness.

Bliss.

Pingtsi’s gaze is filled with nothing but love and admiration, almost enough to stir something within Quanxi; Long lifts her head, sensing this, licking her lips and drawing her palms up her thighs.

“Halloween!” Cosmo crawls over Quanxi, bumping into Pingtsi.

… The moment is broken.

“Ugh— can’t she sit this one out to see how it’s done?” Pingtsi pouts. “She’ll get in the way! Lady Quanxiiii…”

A small smile finds its way to her face. She reaches down to pet Long on the head and caress her horns. “We’ll get used to it.”

“Ha-llo-ween!”


End file.
